dream_mastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexandra Wilcox
"Alright, asshole, it's time for me punch in your ticket..."-Alex Wilcox. Alexandra "Alex" Wilcox is sixteen-year-old high school student. Alex Wilcox discovered her dream powers when she was eleven-years-old. Alex later on in life, meets a boy named William Lowe and he helps her with her dream powers. Alex discovers later on that she has the mark of a Dream Master, the guardians of the Dream Realm, which makes her more powerful than a Dream Walker, and her abilities rival that of Freddy Krueger's. Alex Wilcox is based on Alice Johnson from A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master. Story TBA Dream Powers 'The Dream Master- '''Alex Wilcox has the mark of dreams which makes her a Dream Master. Dream Masters' abilities exceed far beyond even that of an expirenced Dream Walker. Alex's abilities have two categories: Standard Dream Powers *'Supernatural Regeneration-'While in the Dream Realm, Alex can heal rapidly from minor to serious injuries. Alex can heal faster than most Dream Walkers. *'Supernatural Strength, Speed, and Durability-'While in the Dream Realm, Alex can exert great strength from his muscles, move at supernatural speeds, and can withstand copious amounts of damage. Alex's strength is vastly stronger, faster, and more durable than most Dream Walkers. *'Master Combatant-'While in the Dream Realm, Alex is an expert in hand-to-hand combat. Alex can use virtually any and/or all martial artist styles, all at the same time. Dream Master Powers *'Dream Power Manipulation- 'Alex can manipulate the dream powers of other Dream Walkers, able to turn someone's power off (temporarily), or amplify them to uncontrollable levels. This is the most common of all Dream Master abilities. Alex's abilities include: **'Dream Power Mimicry- 'Alex can copy the abilities of other Dream Walkers. Alex cannot use all the abilities at the same time, though she can defend herself very well with this power. This is a list of the dream powers that Alex has copied: ***'Telepathy- 'While in the Dream Realm, Alex can read the minds of others. This ability is so powerful that she can speak to others in the real world. ***'Cryokinesis-'While in the Dream Realm, Alex can create and manipulate ice. ***'X-Ray Vision- 'While in the Dream Realm, Alex has the ability to see through solid objects. ***'Pyrokinesis- 'While in the Dream Realm, Alex has the ability to create and manipulate fire. ***'Magic- 'While in the Dream Realm, Alex can use magical forces to varying degrees, this includes: ****'Card Manipulation- 'Alex has the power to manipulate cards (playing cards, tarot cards, trading cards, etc.) to varying degrees. ****'Spiritual Energy- 'Alex has the power to control her own spritual essense. ***'Electrokinesis- 'While in the Dream Realm, Alex can create and manipulate electricity. ***'Yin/Yang Manipulation- 'Alex has the ability to make people ethically good or immorally evil, this includes: ****'Lightside View- 'Alex can force a person to see the good side of his/her own soul. ****'Darkside View- 'Alex can force a person to see the evil side of his/her own soul. ***'Sense Manipulation- 'While in the Dream Realm, Alex can manipulate the physical senses of others. ***'Enhanced Vision- 'While in the Dream Realm, Alex can see with amazing clarity, distance, and color. ***'Telekinesis- 'While in the Dream Realm, Alex can manipulate /move objects with her mind. ***'Miming-'''Alex can create effects based on the event or action that she acts out. Category:Characters Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street Characters